Morning Bliss
by Me-rite-much
Summary: Just a fluffy yamachi fic i wrote. please r&r if u like it and think i should keep writing.


Morning Bliss By: me-rite-much  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON GOD DAMNIT LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!! Sry, had a crazy moment back there, anyway, I don't own digimon, it belongs to fox or toei or whatever whoever owns it.  
  
a/n: just a fluffy yamachi I wrote. Fluffy, very fluffy.  
  
WARNING: If you don't like boy/boy slash relationship fics then DO NOT READ!!! If any bitchy parents are out there complaining about their kids reading this they should know THAT I WARNED JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Sry had another crazy moment back there.  
  
Ages: tai/matt:12 nearing 13  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
The morning sun slowly rose above the city, a sign of the new day, and for Tai and Matt, a morning to look back at the romantic night they had before. Tai slowly stirred awake as he was welcomed by the small amount of light that the sun was able to push through the thick clouds. "Wow", Tai breathed out quietly as he awoke in his new lovers arms. Tai couldn't believe that just a few days ago, he was very close to taking his own life, and now he would not want to leave this world for anything. Tai slowly rubbed closer to Matt's body, wishing this moment would never end, the peace, the bliss, the happiness that all this had brought to him.  
  
"Well good morning, lovely." Matt said as he noticed that his lover was awake now. Slowly he rustled his loves hair and then kissed his forehead. "I guess we both have a reason to smile today." He whispered to Tai. Tai simply responded by rubbing his hair against Matt's chest and kissing his lips softly. "I wish we could just stay here forever, not having to worry about anything, not having to care what anyone thought about us being together." Tai quietly said as he started thinking what would happen once he and Matt came out and told everyone about their relationship. He knew his parents would freak, but there was a chance they might accept it and leave him alone about it. Matt knew his dad wouldn't be destroyed over it. Matts dad was a very open minded person. He probably wouldn't care as long as Matt stayed in school.  
  
Matt saw the look in Tai's face and tried to find out what was wrong with him. "Tai, is everything ok? You seem worried, what's wrong?" "Nothing," Tai quickly responded, "I just don't know what we will do once we tell everyone about us. I KNOW my parents will freak out, and so will Sora, I can tell she has some kind of crush on me, and I just don't want to hurt her feelings, she's like a sister to me." Matt hugged Tai softly and said "Tai, if Sora really cares about you, she will just have to accept you for what you are. Theres nothing wrong with this, it's just that people are too obsessed with what they call normal that they don't want to accept anything that might disturb that normality they are so use to hearing about." 'Wow' Tai thought, 'Matt sure says some deep things sometimes, that must be part of the reason I fell in love with him.' After that, they just laid in bed for a while, their bodies entwined, enjoying the feel of one another, knowing that they will always have eachother, through all the bad and good times. Forever.  
  
At about 8:00 a.m. Matt kissed his loves lips and sat up on the bed, he yawned then scanned the floor with his eyes for his pair of boxers. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what there was so he could make breakfast for him and Tai. Matt was kinda glad that his dad did a lot of traveling for the news reports, so he and Tai could have their 'moments' in peace. Matt got out some eggs, and cheese to make omelets. "Im gonna take a shower Matt, you wunna join me?" Tai said from Matts room. Matt wanted nothing more than to share another 'moment' with Tai, but he was really, really hungry. On the other hand, he needed a shower as well, while he was with Tai, they both did sweat quite a bit. Matt now began to think back to the night before. It was both their first time, and the blonde remembered how nervous Tai was, he was very nervous as well, but he promised his brunette love that nothing bad would happen to him as long as he was there. He saw the love in Tais eyes, the small whimpers Tai gave out as Matt slowly entered him. And once it was all over, when they both screamed out eachothers names and reached their release, Matt finally knew what it was like to be completely in love with someone that trusts you enough in that way.  
  
Matt quickly snapped out of his flashback, and realized only a few seconds had gone while he was spaced out. Matt decided he ought to join Tai because he was filthy as well, and besides, Tai was gonna take the shower, and that was more than enough to convince him to do it. After a long time 'showering' with Tai, Matt dried up and put on some clean boxers and went back to making breakfast while Tai went to the couch and turned on the t.v. to see what was on.  
  
Matt couldn't help but stare at his lovely angel sitting on the couch, watching some movie. His brown, thick hair, tanned skin, everything about him made the blonde want to jump and sing and to tell the whole world how much he loved the brunette. But he knew how much people would shun him and Tai being in love. Many would say they were both just confused and others would call them sick perverts because of it. Matt knew him and Tai had some trouble ahead once people found out. It scared Matt as well as Tai to find out what would happen once they came out. Yet, even if everyone rejects them and hates them, none of it will matter to him because he would already have his love and that would be more than enough for him. Sometimes he wished people wouldn't hate what he and Tai have so that they wouldn't have to be so secretive about their relationship. Whenever he and Tai walked together he yearned to hold his loves hand, to hold his love, to enjoy life without having to hide.  
  
Matt finished making breakfast, and joined Tai on the couch while holding the plate. "Hmmm, looks great," Tai said as Matt handed him his plate. Matt and Tai lovingly fed eachother while they were both sitting on the couch. Once breakfast was done, he and Tai got off the couch and Matt laid down and held Tai on the floor as they both watched the movie, and enjoyed eachother, because for now, they were in morning bliss.  
  
THE END  
  
A/n: well, that's the end of the fic. I got the inspiration for the fic while watching a woman get shot in the head on that Faces of Death video that shows real scenes of people dying. Don't ask me why, even I don't freakin know. Shows you how much of a sikko I am. Anyway, please review and if u have any comments, questions, just e-mail me quake3rox@aol.com I know, quake 3 really sucks ass, but I got the screen name before I had the game. 


End file.
